Mole
by MadeyeMonkey
Summary: Detective James Potter is facing some serious issues with his team. They have a mole. He knows it's not Lily. He doesn't think its Remus, Peter or Sirius. Except Lily's stared avoiding him, Sirius has gone AWOL, Remus is always making excuses for why he can't meet up with them and Peter is acting rather jumpy. AU Crime Drama


**Summary- Detective James Potter is facing some serious issues with his team. They have a mole. Who is it? He knows it's not Lily. He doesn't think it's Remus, Peter or Sirius. Except, now Lily's avoiding him, Sirius has gone AWOL, Remus is always making excuses up for why he can't meet up with them and Peter is acting rather jumpy. AU Crime Drama**

**Rating- T for swearing **

**A/N – Hi, this idea popped into my head. Probably because ****I've ****been watching too much NCIS-LA. I think this might just be a one-shot. Tell me what you think with a review**

* * *

Detective James Potter sighed as he placed his cup of coffee at his desk. It filled the only remaining space left on the wooden surface. Files and files of cold cases lined the top of the works space making it hard to see what colour the wood actually was. His hair was a mess and his hands were placed over his eyes under his glasses due to the stress the young male was experiencing. They were getting nowhere with the gang known as the Death Eaters. The OOTP had been working the case for months but it was leading them down dead end after dead end.

"You look shit mate." came a voice from above him. James teared his hands away from his eyes and narrowed his hazel eyes at his best friend and fellow detective.

"I could say the same for you. Your hair is even starting to look a bit messy."

Sirius Black looked at his childhood friend with a frown but a telling grin on his pale face, "My hair is never messy!"

A smirk came over the detectives face, erasing all the stress lines that had started to appear on the young males face, "It will be Padfoot."

James lunged at Sirius, catching him off guard. The pale hands of the ambushed male tried, unsuccessfully, to push James off him. James had always been more into sports than Sirius and had built up quite a bit of strength, something that confused Sirius because James was still so scrawny. James raised his tanned hand and started to ruffle the aristocrat's hair.

"Stop, James!"

"Never!"

"Potter!"

"Black?"

"PRONGS!"

"PADFOOT?"

"I can't leave you two alone for two minutes, can I?"

The wrestling males both paused simultaneously. Brown and grey eyes both met the disapproving blue that belonged to Remus Lupin, their forensic scientist. James released Sirius, who immediately started to fix his black hair. Remus raised a sandy blonde eyebrow at the pair of detectives but the corners of his mouth were upturned.

"To think, you two protect people." He gave a grinned. Sirius glance over his shoulder and bobbed his tongue out at the forensic scientist, while James laughed.

Remus rolled his eyes but a grin was still being upheld on his face," Wormtail wants to see us. I think he's found something on the body." He informed them.

James stood up from where he'd previously sat down and Sirius was now paying attention to the conversation. Yesterday morning, the two detectives had found a body by a lake. The young male was known as a blood traitor. These blood traitors were people who'd grown up in the county of Hogsmead, but hadn't joined the gang. The Death Eater gang was full of people who wanted just people from Hogsmead in Hogsmead. They called people from different parts of England Mudbloods and those who had a parent from Hogsmead and one from a different county Halfbloods. James and Sirius were blood traitors. Sirius, more so than James, was seen as a rodent to the members of the gang. Mainly because a large majority of the Death Eaters were related to Sirius in one way or another. Remus and Peter, the coroner, were both halfbloods and their other detective, Lily, was from a different county.

The three males walked in silence down to the morgue. The only conversation made was James asking where Lily was. Sirius and Remus had exchanged smirks, it was a very well-known fact the James fancied the red-head. Remus told him, with a grin still on his face, that she was already down there before the group returned to silence. Finally Sirius reached out a pale hand and opened the door to the morgue. All three males exchanged a face of disgust. They hated coming down here. A room full of dead bodies would creep most people out.

A small man and the other detective, Lily, were exchanging conversation over a metal table holding the dead body. The female turned round as they entered, rolling her green eyes.

"I sent Remus ages ago. What took so long?" She asked.

"Well Lily..." James began a smirk on his face as he reached towards his hair and gave it a ruffle.

"Prongs was trying to mess up Padfoot's hair." Remus interrupted with a grin. James and Sirius both shot the thin male a look of betrayed. The look quickly turned into a look of fear as Lily narrowed her eyes at them. It only meant one thing when she looked at them like that; they were going to get a lecture.

"Seriously? You are detectives and that means you act professional, not like children and will you stop with the ridiculous nicknames." She finished returning her gaze back to Remus.

James had the decency to look ashamed. Sirius, however, shot the red-head a cheeky grin.

"You're just jealous you don't have one." He declared

The nicknames had been given during a particularly interesting stake out before Lily had joined. The female opened her mouth ready to speak but the forensic scientist interrupted her,

"The body, Peter?" Remus asked walking over, he was in no mood for an argument.

Peter, who had been watching the hold ordeal, returned his attention back to the body.

"Right. Yes, of course. The cause of death was strangulation and the person that did it was a bit of an idiot." He told them

"How so?" James asked. They were all serious now, they could goof around all they wanted but when it came to their job, they'd taken it extremely seriously.

"Because," Peter grinned, "They didn't wear gloves."

A grin appeared on Remus's face too. Peter pulled out a sheet with dusted fingerprints on them and handed it to Remus. The thin male took it immediately. Spareding only a 'thank you' to Peter, before walking extremely fast out of the room.

Sirius sighed, "I hate it when he does that, he always get there way before us and then he has that smug grin on his face because he has the information we need."

Lily rolled her eyes and James laughed at the other detective but it wasn't long before all three of them were on their way towards the lab. When they entered, they saw Remus huddled over his computer, lab coat on.

"Well, where's that smug grin of yours I hate?" Sirius asked as the male didn't turn around to greet them. Lily's green eyes narrowed in concern.

"Is everything alright, Remus?" She asked.

The forensic scientist finally turned around to look at them. His blue eyes focused solely on Sirius.

"You're not going to like this Padfoot." He told him.

Sirius's grey eyes narrowed in confusion, "Just show us who the damn fingerprints belong to Remus."

The sandy blonde boy stepped aside, showing them the computer screen.

The fingerprints lay beside the picture of who they belonged to with the name of the person flashing red. The flashing meant they were a known member of the Death Eaters. The two detectives and scientist didn't know it was possible for the pale Black to go even whiter but he manage it as his eyes bore into the computer screen.

"Sirius." James tried but he wasn't listening. His eyes remained on the flashing name of the killer. It remained that way for a few minutes before he walked out of the lab, fists clenched. Lily and James were quick to follow. Sirius was hot-headed and the pair didn't want him doing something he'd later regret or they'd feel terrible.

Remus sighed, glancing at his computer monitor. The flashing red name of Regulus Black stared back at him, mockingly.


End file.
